


Text Your Heart

by Batteryafter



Category: B.A.P, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batteryafter/pseuds/Batteryafter
Summary: Yongguk accidentally finds the boy of his dreams by typing in the wrong number.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yongguk: Fluffy Fucker/Daddy Kink  
> Himchan: My Mama/ JaeJae’s babe  
> Daehyun: Sweet Angel/Easy A/Fuck/Fine Fucker/Double Fuck/3Hot5You/DaeDae  
> Youngjae: BB Tea/Yoo Jealous/ Sappy Bitch/Snake/Literal Shit  
> Jongup: Suck My Micky D/Thirst Boy/Beauty Mark  
> Zelo: Like Giraffe/Uppie’s Pet/Shithole/Whipped Cream

 

 

  
  


[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: God Damn, you stupid giraffe!

 

[ **Wrong Number** ]: Excuse?

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: Howin the hell did you burn water?

 

[ **Wrong Number** ]: Um, I did no such thing. And i’m no giraffe.

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: Zelo? 

 

[ **Wrong Number** ]: Nope. Daehyun. 

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: Why does that sound familiar?

 

[ **Wrong Number** ]: Because you're in my group chat.

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: Which--

 

[ **Wrong Number** ]: … Gay For Dae 

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: Damn, gay for someone I’ve never met. 

 

[ **Wrong Number** ]: Everyone is gay for me.

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: You number is really close to the giraffe’s. 

 

[ **Wrong Number** ]: I don’t know a giraffe. 

 

_ Fluffy Fucker has added Like Giraffe  _

_ Fluffy Fucker has named [number], Gay-hyun _

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: This is my giraffe. 

 

[ **Like Giraffe** ]: I’m giraffe.!!

 

[ **Gay-hyun** ] Dude? Um hello. 

 

[ **Like Giraffe** ]: You gay?

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: You can’t just ask people if they are gay, dumb ass.

 

[ **Gay-hyun** ]: I mean, a little bit. 

 

[ **Like Giraffe** ]: Like you mean half gay? 

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: Zelo, stop trying to get into a stranger’s pants. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **My Mama** ]: YOURE TALKING TO STRANGERS??

 

[ **Sweet Angel** ]: More like maybe flirting?

 

_ My Mama has changed Sweet Angel’s name to Easy A _

 

[ **BB Tea** ]: My babe being a whore?

 

[ **Easy A** ]: Not your babe. Not a whore. 

 

[ **BB Tea** ]: Give me their #’s I’ma need to speak with them.

 

_ Easy A changed BB Tea’s name to Yoo Jealous _

 

[ **My Mama** ]: What are their names?

 

[ **Easy A** ]: One is Zelo, he’s a giraffe….uhh I never asked wrong number OG.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **Gay-hyun** ]: So not giraffe. Who you? 

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: Yongguk. 

 

[ **Like Giraffe** ]: A.K.A  one fluffy fucker

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: Language.

 

[ **Like Giraffe** ]: Sorry. THE fluffy fucker.

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: That's better.

 

[ **Gay-hyun** ]: There any more of you?

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: You mean fine as hell babes? 

 

_ Fluffy Fucker has added Suck My Micky D _

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker]** : Yah.

 

[ **Suck My Micky D** ]: Sup sluts

 

[ **Gay-hyun** ]: Charmed. 

 

[ **Suck My Micky D** ]: Whomst are thou 

 

[ **Gay-hyun** ]: Daehyun. 

 

[ **Like Giraffe** ]: Gay Boy

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker]** : Gay-hyun 

 

[ **Suck My Micky D** ]: Beautiful. 

 

_ Suck My Micky D named group Rainbow Sluts  _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **Sappy Bitch** ]: I can’t believe you met 3 gay men by accident. 

 

[ **3Hot5You** ]: I wonder what they look like..

 

[ **Sappy Bitch** ]: YOU DONT KNOW.??????//?//

 

[ **3Hot5You** ]: im a shy dumbass okay

 

[ **Sappy Bitch** ]: My shy dumbass. **:***

 

[ **3Hot5You** ]: ew 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **Suck My Micky D** ]: Alright baby boo, show yourself. 

 

[ **Gay-hyun** ]: excuse?

 

[ **Like Giraffe** ]: He wanna see the Micky D 

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: *slides straight into your DM’s and whispers  _ Shut The Fuck Up _ *

 

[ **Suck My Micky D** ]: Just a norm pic. No nudes 

 

[ **Gay-hyun** ]: 

 

_ Suck My Micky D has changed Gay-hyun’s name to New Boyfriend  _

_ Fluffy Fucker has changed Suck My Micky D’s name to Thirst Boy  _

 

[ **Thrist Boy** ]: rude 

 

[ **New Boyfriend** ]: So…? Y’all?

 

[ **Thirst Boy** ]: 

[ **Thirst Boy** ]: Giraffe babe is on the left and the sexy mf on the right is me 

 

[ **New Boyfriend** ]: Yongguk?

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: I’ll show you in private.

 

[ **Thrist Boy** ]: Bish wat. 

 

[ **Like Giraffe** ]: Babe, let them sext .

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker]** : All y’all can fuck off 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Easy A has changed his name to Fuck  _

 

[ **Fuck** ]: Yongguk wants to send a picture in a private message. 

 

[ **Yoo Jealous** ]: Tell him to fuck off. Youre taken.

 

[ **Fuck** ]: Single AF 

 

[ **My Mama** ]: boy you better not be sexting. 

 

[ **Fuck** ]:oh he sent it-

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **Yongguk** ]: 

 

[ **Fine Fucker** ]: Oh- 

 

[ **Yongguk** ]: in a good way or bad

 

[ **Fine Fucker** ]: I feel severely ugly now 

 

_ Fine Fucker has changed Yongguk’s name to Daddy Kink _

 

[ **Daddy Kink** ]: Uhhh?

 

[ **Fine Fucker** ]: #saved

 

[ **Daddy Kink** ]: So, when do you ask me out?

 

[ **Fine Fucker** ]: Holy shit im so fucking bad at this. Um uh. Grapes. 

 

[ **Daddy Kink** ]: is that a no? 

 

[ **Fine Fucker** ]: Fucking 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Fuck has changed his name to Double Fuck  _

 

[ **My mama** ]: Oh my child has returned to us.

 

[ **Double Fuck** ]: HE ASKED WHEN I WAS GONNA ASK HIM OUT

 

[ **Yoo Jealous** ]: Piece of shit 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **Whipped Cream** ]: You think they’re sexting?

 

[ **Beauty Mark** ]: For sure, babe. Guk is a killer 

 

[ **Whipped Cream** ]: You wanna sext? 

 

[ **Beauty Mark** ]: I’m ten feet away from you. Just come in the room. 

 

[ **Beauty Mark** ]: Stop beating on the door. It’s unlocked

 

[ **Beauty Mark** ]: I swear to fuck Zelo

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **Sappy Bitch** ]: So, gonna let him in. your hole ?

 

[ **3Hot5You** ]: what do i dooooooooo. Fuxk I cant ignore him forever

 

[ **Sappy Bitch** ]: Baby, if you love him let him go. 

 

[ **3Hot5You** ]: Not your baby. Fuck off. 

 

[ **Sappy Bitch** ]: God you need laid. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **Fine Fucker** ]: I think I need some time to think. Maybe talk more than a day before jumping that ahead.

 

[ **Daddy Kink** ]: I guess that’s fair.  

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Thirst Boy has changed Like Giraffe’s name to Uppie’s Pet  _

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: Gross. 

 

[ **Thirst Boy** ]: Yall came quickly. 

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: We didn’t sext, dumbass 

 

[ **Thirst Boy** ]: wow such harsh. 

 

[ **Uppie’s Pet** ]: So, half gay, You have any friends?

 

_ New Boyfriend has changed his name to Def Bi  _

 

[ **Def Bi** ]: two. My ex and my ex’s man. We all live together

 

[ **Uppie’s Pet]** : Sounds not fun at all. 

 

[ **Def Bi** ]: Youngjae can get annoying but Himchan is more like a mom to me.

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: Cute. 

 

[ **Thirst Boy** ]: Got any good pics?

 

[ **Def Bi** ]: 

[ **Def Bi** ]: Himchan on the left/fucker on the right 

 

[ **Thirst Boy** ]: I’d bang them.

 

[ **Uppie’s Pet** ]: Um…!!!!!!! 

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: Listening. 

 

[ **Uppie’s Pet** ]: 

 

[ **Uppie’s Pet** ]: I think I did bang one. 

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: When? Where? How?

 

[ **Thirst Boy** ]: Now now. His sex life stays with me. 

 

[ **Def Bi** ]: You fucked my ex? 

 

[ **Uppie’s Pet** ]: Fuck when did you date him?????

 

[ **Def Bi** ]: all last year. We broke up on New Years because the scum cheated. 

 

[ **Uppie’s Pet** ]: Oops..

 

[ **Thirst Boy** ]: Oh you piece of shit

 

[ **Def Bi** ]: Oh my god you little shithole. 

 

[ **Fluffy Fucker** ]: You better start kissing some ass, dumbass. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


_ 3Hot5You has changed Sappy Bitch’s name to Snake  _

 

[ **Snake** ]: ? hello ?

 

[ **3Hot5You** ] When the fuck were you going to tell me about Zelo? 

 

[ **Snake** ]: Zelo...hmm. Is he tall?

 

[ **3Hot5You** ]: YOU SHITTY MOTHER FUCKER

 

[ **Snake** ]: Ok Ok! I dated him for a month or two. 

 

[ **3Hot5You** ]: yeah like December of last fucking year you shit head. I am driving home right now and beating your ass.

 

[ **Snake** ]: Can’t wait Babe <3 

 

[ **3Hot5You** ]: Don’t you DARE

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **Shithole** ]: I’m really sorry. How can I make it up to you??

 

[ **DaeDae** ]: Why did you break up?

 

[ **Shithole** ]: He wanted to see other people. So this Himchan guy..

 

[ **DaeDae** ]: Youngjae seems to treat him well. I know chanie treats him well. 

 

[ **Shithole** ]: I really didn’t know about you. 

 

[ **DaeDae** ]: Gotta be real, if I met you when I found out, you’d be dead as hell.

 

[ **Shithole** ]: Fair enough. What about now?

 

[ **DaeDae** ]: He’s moved on and I think I’ve just found someone I like. 

 

[ **Shithole** ]: OMG is it my gukkie???

 

[ **DaeDae** ]: Your call cannot be completed at this time. Please hang up and try again. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **BB Tea** ]: I think Daehyun’s mad at me

 

[ **JaeJae’s babe** ]: how so

 

[ **BB Tea** ]: one of the gay boys was my ex..

 

[ **JaeJae’s babe** ]: what’s so bad about that

 

[ **BB Tea** ]: He’s the reason Dae and I broke up.

 

_ JaeJae’s babe has changed BB Tea’s name to Literal Shit _

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yongguk: Sexy Teddy Bear, Queen Bitch, Papi Guk  
> Himchan: Slut Mom, Hopefully Himchan, Def Him  
> Daehyun: Long Fingers, Smokin Hot, #Blessed  
> Youngjae: Still Here Somehow, That EX, PATRICIA, Slick AF  
> Jongup: Tall Kink, Lo's Master, Baby Ex  
> Zelo: Kinky Tall, My Torso, Skinny Penis

 

_ \--Three weeks since the wrong number incident-- _

 

[ **Kinky Tall** ]: How many Jongup’s does it take to change a lightbulb? 

 

[ **Tall Kink** ]: I need to go to the store to buy more. 

 

[ **Sexy Teddy Bear** ]: Pick up some beer 

 

[ **Tall Kink** ]: Is that close to the lightbulb aisle?

 

[ **Sexy Teddy Bear** ]: Prob Not

 

[ **Kinky Tall** ]: Bulbs are in the aisle I blew you, beer is where you blew me. 

 

[ **Tall Kink** ]: Perfect Thx

 

[ **Sexy Teddy Bear** ]: Y’all are so fucked.

 

[ **Kinky Tall** ]: So when are you gonna get in baby boo’s pants??

 

[ **Sexy Teddy Bear** ]: I don’t even know where he lives. Besides, I’m afraid he doesn’t like me.

 

[ **Tall Kink** ]: First, ask him where him live. Sec, BITCH WHATS NOT TO LIKE

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **Long Fingers** ]: Oh god did i wait too long to tell him i like him what do i do im gonna scream

 

[ **Slut Mom** ]: I know you know punctuation 

 

[ **Still Here Somehow** ]: Just tell him. Where does he live? Surprise him by showing up at his door.

 

[ **Long Fingers** ]: Um Idk. He lives with zelo + jongup 

 

[ **Still Here Somehow** ]: I wonder if Lo’s #’s still the same 

 

[ **Long Fingers** ]: plz no

 

[ **Slut Mom** ]: Don’t you dare text him, you whore 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **That EX** ]: 

[ **That EX** ]: Miss me?

 

[ **My Torso** ]: Uppie will kill me if he sees me texting you

 

[ **That EX** ]: Then don’t show him. 

[ **That EX** ]: Anyway, we need to set a date up. 

 

[ **My Torso** ]: I’m not getting back with u 

 

[ **That EX** ]: Not us you dumb ass. Deahyun and…..Yongnam?

 

[ **My Torso** ]: Close.

[ **My Torso** ]: Yongguk. 

[ **My Torso** ]: Yongnam is his twin

 

[ **That EX** ]: wtf...how did i know that??

 

[ **My Torso** ]: 

[ **My Torso** ]: yall met once 

 

[That EX]: guk or nam?

 

[ **My Torso** ]: Good question. 

[ **My Torso** ]: gukkie 

 

[ **That EX** ]: *clears table* So anyway. That date. Daehyun really really likes that boy. 

 

[ **My Torso** ]: !!!!!!!!! Yes plz hell yeah !!!!!!!! How’s tomorrow?

 

[ **That EX** ]: Hmm..I think Dea works until 5pm

 

[ **My Torso** ]: Hold on let me add 

 

_ My Torso has added Lo’s Master  _

 

[ **That EX** ]: um..hi

 

[ **Lo’s Master** ]: Who this 

 

[ **My Torso** ]: This is youngjae. He wants to set up a date with yongguk and daehyun 

 

[ **Lo’s Master** ]: Perfection. Tomorrow. Where do you live?

 

[ **That EX** ]: Himchan’s ass. 

 

[ **Lo’s Master** ]: Ok. And where does Himchan’s ass sleep?

 

[ **That EX** ]: An apartment building in Incheon

 

[ **Lo’s Master** ]: I’ll just call you. Zelo, go text Guk. Don’t let him know we’re setting him up. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **Skinny Penis** ]: What did you change my name to? I can’t see it.

 

[ **Queen Bitch** ]: It says Beautiful Boy

 

[ **Skinny Penis** ]: Somehow i dont believe you 

[ **Skinny Penis** ]: So anyway. Date tomorrow?

 

[ **Queen Bitch** ]: Threesome?

 

[ **Skinny Penis** ]: Third wheel? 

 

[ **Queen Bitch** ]: Lovely. Why? 

 

[ **Skinny Penis** ]: Just to hang. Get pizza and maybe hit the bar?

 

[ **Queen Bitch** ]: I guess..but don’t try to set me up with someone again. 

 

[ **Skinny Penis** ]: Promises 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **PATRICIA** ]: HimHim doesn’t wanna go to the bar tomorrow. Come with me

 

[ **Smokin Hot** ]: You gonna try to hit on me? 

 

[ **PATRICIA** ]: I promise I wont. 

 

[ **Smokin Hot** ]: ..Fine. But if you try to make a single move, I’m leaving. 

 

[ **PATRICIA** ]: I swear on Channie’s thighs, I won’t do anything. 

 

[ **Smokin Hot** ]: Which is so unlike you. What’s really going on?

 

[ **PATRICIA** ]: Just wanna have some fun. I've been so stressed about my thesis. I need a drink. 

 

[ **Smokin Hot** ]: I guess I can afford a few rounds.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ That EX has changed his name to Slick AF  _

 

[ **Slick AF** ]: Yes. This bitch did it. DaeBae is hooked. 

 

[ **My Torso** ]: Gukkie is good too.

 

[ **Lo’s Master** ]: Also YJ, can you slide me over Himchan’s #? 

 

[ **My Torso** ]: Why you need that, babe?

 

[ **Lo’s Master** ]: Don’t worry about it baby. 

 

[ **Slick AF** ]: Um sure, I’ll pm you 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **New Number** ]:

[ **New Number** ]: This you?

 

[ **Hopefully Himchan** ]: uhhhhhh yes????? How did you get this??

 

[ **New Number** ]: Heyo, I’m your baby ex. Jongup. 

 

[ **Hopefully Himchan** ]: Oh my fuck 

 

[ **New Number** ]: So um..are you coming tomorrow..?

 

[ **Hopefully Himchan** ]: I will be but I’ll be late. 

 

[ **New Number** ]: Can we talk when you get there. 

[ **New Number** ]: Alone?

 

[ **Hopefully Himchan** ]: Oh, uh sure..

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**[#Blessed** ]: Hey is it weird to ask for another selca? 

 

[ **Papi Guk** ]: oh uh sure, if i get one back?

[ **Papi Guk** ]: 

 

[ **#Blessed** ]: I think you gave me a nosebleed. 

[ **#Blessed** ]: 

[ **Papi Guk** ]: You outside?

 

[ **#Blessed** ]: Yah, just got off work 

[ **#Blessed** ]: why? Wanna come over?

 

[ **Papi Guk** ]: I can’t im out with jonglo 

 

[ **#Blessed** ]: O shit yeah i forgot. Jae wants me to buy him a few drinks.

 

[ **Papi Guk** ]: cum over. but Don’t get too drunk.

 

[ **#Blessed** ]: Are you drinking? 

 

[ **Papi Guk** ]: Shhhh. Maybe. 

[ **Papi Guk** ]: 

[ **Papi Guk** ]: eat w/ me

 

[ **#Blessed** ]: I think I’d rather eat something other than sushi

 

[ **Papi Guk** ]: Oh? Like what? Pizza? We are getting pizza after drinking.

 

[ **#Blessed** ]: Not exactly babe..

 

[ **Papi Guk** ]: You just called me babe.

 

Daehyun jumps when his phone begins to vibrate violently. He picks it up and his stomach twists when he sees Yongguk’s contact photo. Before the call ends, he quickly answers it and puts the phone to his ear. There is silence from both ends. Only muffled music from Yongguk’s end. Daehyun thinks he can make out a few voices in the background. 

 

“Um, hey.” Yongguk finally says, clearing his throat. 

 

Daehyun nearly chokes at how deep Yongguk’s voice sounds. “Oh, uh, hello.”

 

Yongguk lets out what sounds like a moan. “I really wish I could meet you. What bar are you going to?” 

 

“I don’t know. We just pulled up somewhere.” 

 

“Jongup just went outside and Zelo is passed out at the table.” 

 

“Well, We are about to go in, I’ll call you later. Okay?” 

 

Daehyun hangs up and looks over to Youngjae, who is squiting out the window. He looks beside him and nearly jumps out of his skin. A man has his face plastered against the passenger’s side window. He pulls away and gestures for Daehyun to roll the window down. As he does, he slowly realizes who the man is. 

 

“Heyo buddies!” Jongup yells out. 

 

“Um, hey.” Daehyun replies awkwardly.

 

“Hello, Lo’s Master! We are finally here.” Youngjae says, getting out of the car.

 

“Finally? Wha?” Daehyun stares as Jongup opens his door. “Does Gukkie know?”

 

They all walk around to one side of the car. Jongup smiles. “He has no idea. How about we take a cute photo and send it to him?”

 

For some reason Daehyun agrees and gets his phone out. The three gather around as Daehyun snaps a quick photo. 

 

[ **#Blessed** ]: 

[ **#Blessed** ]: You recognize the idiot on the right?

 

[ **Papi Guk** ]: OMG. 

[ **Papi Guk** ]: r u here. Rn?

  
  


Daehyun slides his phone in his back pocket, trying not to feel nervous. Jongup leads the two to the table. He slides into his seat, pulling Zelo up. Zelo looks around, confused, jumping back when he sees Youngjae looking over at him. Yongguk has never turned his head so quickly in his life. He practically throws himself out of his chair. Daehyun’s eyes brighten as Yongguk smiles. Yongguk throws his hands around Daehyun’s shoulders and pulls him in for a hug. Daehyun awkwardly does the same, afraid Yongguk will be able to feel his heartbeat. 

 

Everyone sits down and orders drinks. Youngjae slides in the booth, beside Zelo. Jongup glares at both of them, pulling Zelo closer to him. Jongup looks around awkwardly before getting his phone out. 

 

[ **Baby Ex** ]: Still coming?

 

[ **Def Him** ]: omw, i lost my keys 

 

[ **Baby Ex** ]: prob left them in yj’s ass

 

[ **Def Him** ]: surprisingly im the bottom 

 

[ **Baby Ex** ]: That..is surprising. I wasn’t allowed to top

 

[ **Def Him** ]: Found them! B there soon 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **#Blessed** ]: I um think I need some air. Wanna come out with me?

 

[ **Papi Guk** ]: Right now? Alone?

 

[ **#Blessed** ]: yeh 

 

Yongguk pops his head up and looks up Daehyun, who is trying to pull out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket. 

 

“You smoke?” Yongguk leans in and asks.

 

“Yeah. Does it bother you? I don’t have to smoke.” Daehyun replies, anxious. 

 

Yongguk shakes his head and stands up, walking towards the back entrance. Daehyun watches as he leans against the wall, waiting for him. He stands up, feeling the alcohol suddenly hit him. Youngjae peeks at him, walking towards Yongguk and nudges Zelo. He looks up and nudges Jongup.They all watch as Daehyun stumbles slowly towards Yongguk. As he reaches him, he looks down at his feet and bites his bottom lip. Yongguk smiles again at Daehyun’s anxiety, feeling his own start to creep up as well. He takes Daehyun’s hand and moves it over his chest. Daehyun feels how fast Yongguk’s heart is beating, somehow calming him down. 

 

Very suddenly, Yongguk pulls Daehyun in by his wrist. He stares deeply in his eyes as he slowly leans forward. Daehyun’s mouth falls open as he watches Yongguk get closer and closer. They close their eyes and inhale at the same time. Daehyun feels Yongguk’s lip graze over his top lip. They jump away when the backdoor flies open, staring at the person. Daehyun feels his cheeks redden as the man walks in. 

 

“What’s up, baby boy?” Himchan greets Daehyun. “And you must be Yongguk. My pleasure.” 

 

“This-uh-this is Himchan.” Daehyun stutters out. 

 

“Nice to meet you.” Yongguk clears his throat. “I, um. I’m gonna go back to the table, now.” 

 

Yongguk grabs Daehyun's cigarettes and walks back, hiding his face in his sleeves. Daehyun blinks and turns to Himchan, who is looking over confused. 

 

“You couldn’t have been a few minutes later?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongguk: Yong+Tiny, Sugar Gukkie, Bangster,One-Dad, idek, Hot&Ready  
> Himchan: Chanieeeeee, GayForPay  
> Daehyun: #Sorry, Daedhyun, DaEyHuN, Damnhyun, Slayhyun, Dead, Dang  
> Youngjae: Youngandgay, soupslut, Piss-ed, yjbaby  
> Jongup: Probably Sitcky, Moonpie  
> Zelo: LoBlow, Z, ZZ Lo

 

_ #Blessed has changed his name to #Sorry _

 

**[#Sorry]** : Um..sorry..

 

_ Papi Guk has changed his name to Yong+Tiny _

 

**[Yong+Tiny]** : Not ur fault 

 

**[#Sorry]** : My idiot friend ruined a really nice moment.

 

**[Yong+Tiny]** : Is he really just a friend?

 

**[#Sorry]** : Yes. Do you not believe me?

 

**[Yong+Tiny]** : Hecalled you baby..

 

**[#Sorry]** : Baby boy. Remember he’s my mom

 

**[Yong+Tiny]** : Oh..right..I guess I’m just jealous. 

 

**[#Sorry]** : Of what? I live with my horny ex and I have to hear him loudly bang mama Him every 2 hours.

 

**[Yong+Tiny]** : Sounds like jonglo. 

**[Yong+Tiny]** : You guys just seem so close. 

**[Yong+Tiny]** : I feel like Id be getting in the way...

 

**[#Sorry]** : If you got in the way, I would push the others out 

**[#Sorry]** : I really care about you.

 

**[Yong+Tiny]** : Can you call me babe again..?

 

Yongguk slowly puts his phone down, afraid that he won’t get a reply. His leg shakes the longer he waits. After a few minutes, his phone goes off, but it’s not the text tone. He is getting a phone call. 

 

“Oh- Hello?” Yongguk answers it quickly. 

 

“Hey, babe.” Daehyun’s voice sounds soft and comforting. 

 

Yongguk makes a noise that neither he nor Daehyun can explain. Daehyun chuckles and sighs, wishing he had recorded that. 

 

“I have to go to work but how about we talk later, baby?” Daehyun says, in the sweetest tone. 

 

“Okay. Sounds very good.” Yongguk replies but not before making that noise again. 

 

“Bye, babe.” 

 

“Bye.” 

 

Yongguk sets the phone down and hides his face in his hands, unable to contain his smile. He lets out a happy whine, prompting a knock on the door. Zelo lets himself in and frowns.

 

“Oh darn, I thought you were jacking off.” Zelo says, fake pouting. 

 

“Don’t you have to fuck Jongup in 15 minutes?” Yongguk bites at him.

 

“He went out.” 

 

“That’s so unlike him. What’s he doing?”

 

Zelo shrugs. “Idk where but he was really attached to Himchan last night. I’m worried something is going on.” 

 

“He’d never cheat on you, Z. Just like you’d never cheat on him. Right?” 

 

Zelo stares awkwardly. He swallows hard before replying. “Right.” 

 

Yongguk gets up and grabs his hoodie, walking down to the kitchen. Zelo follows close behind, trying not to look like an attached puppy. He stops when Yongguk quickly turns around to see how close he was. Yongguk gets his phone out as he takes a bottle of water from the fridge. He tells Zelo to go to class, making Zelo freak out and run up to his room. A few minutes later, he rushes out with his backpack and bus pass. Yongguk sighs and unlocks his phone as he climbs back up the stairs. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**[Sugar Guggkie]** : What r u doing?

 

**[Probably Sticky]** : Im put with  friend

 

**[Sugar Guggkie]** : You don’t have friends 

 

**[Probably Sticky]** : Ok look im outy with himchan but its notwhat yiu think 

 

**[Sugar Gukkie]** : ….okay but you only fuck up your typing after you cum.

 

**[Probably Sticky]** : Thats nut tru 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**[Youngandgay]** : Have you seen Himchan? 

 

**[Daedhyun]** : I think I saw him at the cafe. 

 

**[Youngandgay]** : Was he with someone? 

 

**[Daedhyun]** : ...not that I know of 

 

Daehyun sets his phone down on his desk and sighs. He rubs his eyes as he looks up at his computer screen. His KakaoTalk is open in front of his work document. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**[Chanieeeeee]** : Please don't tell Youngjae I'm out with Jongup. It's not what you think but he will flip if he finds out. 

 

**[DaEhYuN]** : yeah I guess whatever. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Daehyun picks his phone back up and texts Yongguk. 

 

**[Damnhyun]** : Do you know what Jongup’s doing?

 

**[Bangster]** : Apparently fucking cheating. 

**[Bangster]** : wanna find out? 

 

**[Damnhyun]** : I’m at work, rn. Him Him told me he’s with Jongup. 

 

**[Bangster]** : Upp told me he was with Himchan. He was acting weird. I can’t drive so idk how to find out. 

 

**[Damnhyun]** : Can you give me like 10 minutes? Check the traffic for me and I’ll leave. 

 

**[Bangster]** : Bless your beautiful bisexual soul. 

 

Daehyun groans and stands up, closing his word document. He puts his jacket on, grabbing his keys before walking out of the building. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**[LoBlow]** : Babydoll, what are you doing? 

 

**[Moonpie]** : i’ll be home soon sweetheart. Dont worry.

 

**[LoBlow]** : I heard you were out with Himchan…

 

**[Moonpie]** : No. I’m with my lab partner. I’ll meet you after you get out of your classes. 

 

**[LoBlow]** : Oh ok

**[LoBlow]** : It’s just that..

**[LoBlow]** : 

**[LoBlow]** : This was taken 2 minutes ago. 

 

**[LoBlow]** : Please stop ignoring me. 

**[LoBlow]** : Baby please..don’t do this..

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**[Z]** : YALL PLEASE ANSWER ME. 

 

**[One-Dad]:** calm down. What’s wrong?

 

**[Z]** : Hes fuckingcheating. I saw him….

**[Z]** : How to get away with murder

 

**[Slayhyun]** : Fuck. Where are you? We can pick you up.

 

**[Z]** : 7-11. We? 

 

**[Slayhyun]** : Gukkie and I but I guess we have to swing by my place and get Jae. Be there in 5. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**[Daedhyun]** : Hey, get ready. I’m picking you up. 

 

**[Youngandgay]** : everything okay? 

 

**[Daedhyun]** : Pulling in now. Hurry up.

 

Youngjae gets up and quickly puts his shoes on, grabbing his jacket on the way out. He runs to the car. Daehyun signals for him to get in the back. He crawls in, noticing Zelo and pausing. They stare at each other awkwardly as he puts his seatbelt on. Daehyun speeds off towards the park. 

 

“I don’t think they’ll stay at the park if you caught them there.” Yongguk says, turning back towards Zelo. 

 

“Wait. Who?” Youngjae asks confused. 

 

“Daehyun, you didn’t tell him?” Yongguk sighs as Daehyun shakes his head. “Zelo caught Jongup and Himchan in the park together.” 

 

“They looked so happy, like they had been a couple for years. We’ve never looked that happy. He told me he was with his lab partner.” Zelo says, trying not to get upset. 

 

“Those fucking bastards! I’m going to rip them apart.” Youngjae seethes, taking his phone out. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**[soupslut]** : Himbabe, where are you? I thought we were going out for lunch. 

 

**[GayForPay]** : I’m in a meeting. I’ll be out soon. I’ll call you. 

 

**[soupslut]** : I don’t remember you talking about a meeting. 

 

**[GayForPay]** : it was an emergency meeting about our sales. 

 

**[soupslut]** : okay. well I need to drop something off to you, I’ll wait at your desk until you come out.  

 

**[GayForPay]** : what is it? 

 

**[soupslut]** : 

**[soupslut]** : this

 

**[GayForPay]** : Honey, it’s not what you think. We’re just catching up. 

 

Youngjae walks down the sidewalk of the park and over to Himchan. Jongup stares at him, worried that he will start a fight. Zelo, Daehyun, and Yongguk all run up behind Youngjae. 

 

“I know it looks wrong but we aren’t doing anything. I swear.” Himchan says, putting his hands up in defense. 

 

“Then why did you lie?” Youngjae spits out. 

 

“Like I could just tell you I’m catching up with my fucking ex. Besides didn’t you fuck Zelo in the bar bathroom?” 

 

“The only time Zelo and I were together was at the table.” Youngjae scoffs. “You really want to sit there and try to turn this around on me? How pathetic.” 

 

“Please, we really are just catching up. It’s been 3 years. I wanted to see how he’s been.” Jongup interjects while standing up. He turns to Zelo. “Baby, I would never do that to you. I’m not a cheater.” 

 

Zelo swallows hard to keep from tearing up. He pulls the back of his hand to his mouth as he begins to cry. “You lied to me, Jongup. How can I trust you, now?” His voice cracks and he turns to start pacing. 

 

Jongup lowers his head and sits back down. Daehyun sits in between the two, looking up to Yongguk. Youngjae glares at Himchan, who is avoiding eye contact. Everyone watches as anger builds in Youngjae, pulling his hand up and smacking Himchan hard across the face. Himchan lets out a pained groan, grabbing his cheek, and turning his body away. Daehyun stands up quickly and pulls Youngjae away. Yongguk takes his spot and looks up to Zelo, who is still pacing. He stops and looks at Jongup. Jongup is surprised when Zelo falls to his knees and begs for him to tell the truth. Zelo grabs his shirt, pulling himself into Jongup’s lap. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m overreacting just a bit.”  Zelo sniffles. 

 

“No.” Jongup sighs. “No, you’re not.” He looks to Himchan. “I’m sorry, we need to tell the truth.” 

 

Youngjae snaps his head towards Jongup. “The fucking truth? Yes I agree. What the fuck did you do?” 

 

“We fooled around in the cafe’s bathroom. Yongguk texted me when we came out and Himchan texted Daehyun.” 

 

Youngjae turns red and starts yelling, throwing weak punches at Himchan. Daehyun quickly wraps his arms around him and pulls him back. Zelo breaks down crying, walking back to Daehyun’s car. Everyone stares as he tries to open the door to the backseat. He yells when he figures out it’s locked. Daehyun takes his lanyard off and waves his keys in the air. Zelo looks over and glares, walking back and grabbing the keys. Jongup stands up and takes Zelo’s hand.

 

“Look, Zelo. I know you hate me. I know you probably want to hit me and-” Jongup is cut off by Zelo punching him in the jaw. “Ah, fuck. Fair enough.” 

 

“You cheating, lying, sack of shit! I gave everything to you.” Zelo screams, throwing random punches at Jongup’s chest.

 

“Okay, now you’re overreacting! Please stop.” 

 

“No offense but you fucked my best friend. He isn’t overreacting one bit.” Daehyun says, holding Youngjae’s hand. 

 

Yongguk looks down and tries not to show his jealousy. Daehyun sees him and notices, letting go of Youngjae’s hand. Youngjae steps away and walks over to Zelo’s side. He takes his wrist and pulls him to the car. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Youngandgay has changed his name to Piss-ed _

 

**[Piss-ed]** : Just hurry up so we can leave. We can go to Yongguk’s

**[Piss-ed]** : leave those two to whatever the fuck they want

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Daehyun sighs and asks Yongguk to leave with him. Yongguk stands up and nods and the two begin to walk away. 

 

“Go ahead and fuck at your place.” Daehyun says to Himchan, over his shoulder. “Congrats on your bullshit.”

 

The two leave. Jongup stares with his mouth wide open. He looks at Himchan who is breathing heavy, trying not to cry. His eyes turn red as he lets a tear roll down his cheek. 

 

“Fuck.” Himchan bites his lip. “I just lost the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

 

“Zelo treated me like a fucking king and I threw that away.” Jongup talks to himself. “Look, I’m sorry Himchan, I love Zelo and nothing will change that.” 

 

“No, I understand. Youngjae was my world and I feel so fucking stupid.” 

 

Himchan stands up and walks away towards his car. Jongup runs up to the driver’s side window and knocks. “You, uh, you picked me up.” 

 

Jongup walks around to the passenger side and gets in awkwardly. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**[ZZ Lo]** : What do I do? I feel like shit.

 

**[idek]** : you’ll get over him, Z. Don’t worry. 

 

**[ZZ Lo]** : I dont want to get over him. 

**[ZZ Lo]** : he was my life. 

 

**[idek]** : the best solution is murder

 

**[ZZ Lo]** : dont joke

 

**[idek]** : i bet dae knows a good place to hide the body

**[idek]** : I’m sorry.

**[idek]** : how about we watch a movie and eat a shit ton of ice cream mixed with rum?

 

**[ZZ Lo]** : *sniffles* yeh...that sounds nice 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**[Dead]** : will you come out of the bath, its been an hour. 

 

**[yjbabe]** : No, I havent washed the depression away. 

 

Daehyun walks out of his room and over to the bathroom door. He knocks and hears something hard hit the door. 

 

“Did you just throw your fucking phone at me?” Daehyun yells through the door. 

 

“I don’t need it anymore. Who would I text?” Youngjae replies. 

 

“Um, me?” 

 

Daehyun opens the door, mildly surprised it is unlocked. Youngjae glares at him and pulls the shower curtain around him. He growls as Daehyun pulls it back and reaches in the water, pulling the plug. 

 

“Get the fuck up, we’re going out.” Daehyun tells him. “You’re gonna find someone better for you.”

 

“Are you going to bring your boyfriend?” Youngjae asks in a whine.

 

“No, he’s consoling Zelo, you fuck-hat. Now hurry up and make yourself look fucking fabulous, you gay freak.” 

 

“Listen, bitch. I look fabulous naked.” 

 

Daehyun begins to walk out. “Average at best.” 

 

“Thanks, fuckhole!”

 

“Love you!”

 

Youngjae gets out of the now drained bathtub. He doesn’t bother getting a towel, grabbing his phone and walking out to his room. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**[Dang]** : jae and i are going to Trance if you want to join. 

 

[Hot&Ready]: im very drunk 

 

**[Dang]** : thats a no then. 

 

**[Hot &Ready]**: We might come still

 

**[Dang]** : I will rip your dick off if you drive drunk.

 

**[Hot &Ready]**: fair enough. Havefun for me. 

 

**[Dang]** : thanks but its just to get jae laid. 

 

**[Hot &Ready]**: Wait 

**[Hot &Ready]**: are you gonna do him?

 

**[Dang]** : yongguk. 

**[Dang]** : my precious dumbass 

**[Dang]** : I’m not single 

 

**[Hot &Ready]**: we should have a double date. I’ll bring my Daehyun and you bring your man. 

 

**[Dang]** : I can’t tell if you’re fucking with me or just that drunk 

 

**[Hot &Ready]**: hey tell Dae I love his face. 

**[Hot &Ready]**: alright I’m bored fucking wih you. 

**[Hot &Ready]**: love you babe 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Youngjae finally comes out of his room and over to the living room. Daehyun lays across the couch, texting Yongguk. He looks up and throws the keys to Youngjae, who completely misses. Daehyun laughs and Youngjae lightly whips him with the lanyard. 

 

“You know I’m gonna speed the whole way right?” Youngjae tells him, skipping to the driveway. 

 

“And you think I don’t speed?” Daehyun replies, rolling his eyes. “Do you know the way?” 

 

“You’re pretty.” 

 

Daehyun stares for a second, confused before he realizes. “Oh fuck off.” 

 

“You’re the dumbass that asked me if I knew where the only gay bar was.” 

 

The two walk into the club and find a couch in the back. Daehyun goes to the bar and orders two drinks. When he walks back, Youngjae is already talking to someone. The man’s back is turned towards Daehyun but he swears it looks familiar. He looks beside Youngjae and noticed a very familiar face. 

 

“Okay your dick is coming straight off, Yongguk.” Daehyun says, placing the drinks on the table. 

 

“You forgot about the magic of Uber.” Yongguk smiles. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yongguk: NotYourGuk, Pregnant, YaMaZaKi  
> Himchan: Sad Mom, Kill-Me, Plz Kill me, Himdamn   
> Daehyun: Out On Date, For Fuck Sake, Dadhyun  
> Youngjae: Suck-ed  
> Jongup: FuckedUppie, Slut Moon  
> Zelo: Olez

[ **Sad Mom** ] I hope you’re okay..

[ **Sad Mom** ] you weren’t at the house 

[ **Sad Mom** ] did you go out? 

 

Youngjae’s phone lights up beside him but he doesn’t notice. He hands Zelo a shot of tequila. They take their shots and slam them on the table. Daehyun and Yongguk watch the two drink themselves stupid. Yongguk lightly nudges Daehyun’s arm. 

 

“Do you-uh.” Yongguk stutters his words. “Do you want to go out for that cigarette, now?”

 

Daehyun smirks, standing up. “Oh god, yes. I need a break from these two.” 

 

The two look over at Youngjae and Zelo, who are practically down each other’s throats. Yongguk stands up and they slide away, towards the door. Daehyun leans against the wall of the club and smiles, lighting his cigarette. Yongguk tried to hide his smile with his hand but Daehyun notices instantly. 

 

“What are you smiling at?” Daehyun says, unable to keep himself from smiling as well. 

 

“I didn’t know smoking was my kink.” Yongguk bites his lip. 

 

“That’s cute.” 

 

Daehyun takes his phone out to check for texts and Yongguk does the same. 

 

“Well shit.” They both say at the same time. 

 

“I’ve got like 10 missed calls from Himchan. Fucking hell, 23 texts?” Daehyun jumps back in surprise and slight agitation. 

 

“Jongup got me with 9 calls and 12 texts. What a simple man.” Yongguk rolls his eyes. 

 

[ **Kill-Me** ]: I fucked up, okay! 

[ **Kill-Me** ]: will someone fucking answer me? 

[ **Kill-Me** ]: where are u?

 

[ **Out On Date** ]: we went out. 

[ **Out On Date** ]: Youngjae’s busy finding someone better. 

 

[ **Kill-Me** ]: where’d you go 

 

[ **Out On Date** ]: a bar 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **FuckedUppie** ]: gukkie plz answer me 

 

[ **NotYourGuk** ]: Zelo doesn’t want to talk 

 

[ **FuckedUppie** ]: yeh...I see that

[ **FuckedUppie** ]: YJ is practically suffocating him

 

[ **NotYourGuk** ]: wat 

  
  


Daehyun raises an eyebrow when Yongguk starts looking around frantically. He grabs Daehyun’s wrist and pulls him back into the bar, forcing him to throw the cigarette. Yongguk runs back to their spot and curses to himself. All Daehyun can see is Youngjae and Zelo practically fucking each other on the couch. Yongguk points to the corner of the bar and growls. Jongup sits there, texting, then looking back up to Zelo every few seconds. 

 

“Shit. He’s gonna tell Himchan we’re here.” Daehyun says, storming over. 

 

Yongguk swallows hard trying to get Daehyun to come back but it’s too late. He rushes over to him just as he reaches Jongup. 

 

“Don’t you fucking dare, Jongup.” Daehyun growls at him. 

 

Jongup jumps and turns around. “What?” 

 

“Whatever you’re thinking of doing. Don’t.” 

 

“I wasn’t going to fucking do anything.” He looks over and notices Zelo looking over Youngjae’s shoulder at him. 

 

“Whatever.” Daehyun walks away, leaving Yongguk to awkwardly follow along. 

 

When the two reach the boys, Zelo has tears in his eyes. Daehyun sits to the left of him, beside Youngjae, and Yongguk sits to the right. Youngjae is too drunk to notice anything, playing with a straw he took from Daehyun’s drink. Zelo excuses himself and stands up, walking to the bathroom. He leans against the sinks and stares in the mirror. His heart races when he hears the door open behind him. He doesn’t turn to look, putting his head down instead. Someone comes up beside him and he impulsively looks to the side. He starts to cry as Jongup smiles at him. 

 

“Oh god, I miss you.” Zelo cries out, falling into Jongup’s chest. 

 

He wraps his arms around him, trying not to stain Jongup’s shirt with tears. Jongup hugs him back, balling his fists to hide his shaking. He feels himself choke up as he pulls Zelo up. 

 

“God, you’re beautiful. If someone let you go they would be the biggest dumbass ever.” Jongup sniffles, smiling. 

 

“Hello, dumbass. I’m Zelo.” 

 

“Heyo.” 

 

Zelo wipes a tear away and goes in for another hug. He is surprised when Jongup grabs him by the hair and pulls him over to a stall. They lock the door and Jongup pushes Zelo hard against it. Jongup buries himself in Zelo’s neck, kissing and biting as much as humanly possible. Zelo pulls Jongup’s shirt up as he wraps his leg around his waist. They pause when they hear the door, opening, trying not to get caught. 

 

Youngjae awkwardly waits for Zelo to come out, finishing his drink and moving on to Zelo’s. Daehyun curses to himself when he realizes Jongup isn’t at the bar anymore. He whispers into Yongguk’s ear but he tells him not to worry about it. Daehyun takes his phone out and groans. 

 

[ **Plz Kill me** ]: I’m here 

 

_ Out On Date has changed his name to For Fuck Sake  _

 

[ **For Fuck Sake** ]: And here is? 

 

[ **Plz Kill me** ]: Trance. 

[ **Plz Kill me** ]: not too hard to figure out what bar you meant 

[ **Plz Kill me** ]: he’s gay 

[ **Plz Kill me** ]: one gay bar 

 

[ **For Fuck Sake** ]: Or jongup told you? 

 

[ **Plz Kill me** ]: I haven't talked to him all night. 

[ **Plz Kill me** ]: He went to find Zelo or whoever the fuck it is. 

 

[ **For Fuck Sake** ]: Well aren't you a good listener. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Zelo finally walks out of the bathroom, straightening his shirt. He clears his throat and looks at the boys. 

 

“I’m, uh, gonna head back to the house, now.” Zelo blushes, trying to hide his smile as he turns to Yongguk. “Gukkie, make sure to be out all night or you’ll hear noises you don’t wanna hear.” 

 

“Oh lord.” The three say at the same time. 

 

He turns even more red and walks out just as Jongup leaves the bathroom. Only Daehyun notices, rolling his eyes but shrugging it off. He looks up and notices Himchan slowly inching towards the three. Daehyun stands up and grabs Yongguk by the arm. They walk towards the exit, stopping when they reach Himchan. 

 

“Honestly, good luck. You’re gonna need it. Baby bitch is drunk as fuck.” Daehyun tells him, before leaving. 

 

When Daehyun and Yongguk get outside, they walk towards Daehyun’s car. 

 

“Wait are you good to drive?” Yongguk asks, a little worried. 

 

“I had half a drink and a shot and that was an hour ago. I’ve driven under worse conditions.” Daehyun replies, getting in the front seat. 

 

Yongguk rolls his eyes and gets in. “Yeah, sure, that’s definitely comforting still.” 

 

“Ever drive shirtless and crying, very drunk after finding out your boyfriend of 1 year cheated on you?” 

 

“Oh right. Sorry.” 

 

“Also that one time my friend went into labor.” 

 

The ride back to Daehyun’s is quiet but not awkward. Yongguk has his window rolled all the way down and is enjoying the breeze. Daehyun turns the radio on to keep himself awake. He gets confused when a song comes on and Yongguk quickly changes the station. Yongguk apologizes and smiles, taking his phone out. He looks up every few seconds blushing at how well Daehyun drives his own car. Daehyun catches him and smirks as he pulls a cigarette out. He watches Yongguk squirm slightly, knowing he is turning him on. 

 

“Would you stop that?” Yongguk playfully yells. 

 

Daehyun says nothing, continuing to smirk. The rest of the drive, Yongguk pouts while staring at his lap. When they pull into the driveway, Yongguk looks around at the place. 

 

“Is this an apartment or the whole thing your place?” Yongguk’s eyes brighten. 

 

“It’s a duplex. But no one lives downstairs.” Daehyun says, starting the journey up the stairs. 

 

“Stairs are a drunk’s worst enemy.” 

 

“Boy, do I have plenty of stories and a broken rib.” 

 

Daehyun flops his body down on the couch, not even taking his shoes off first. Yongguk awkwardly slides his shoes off and looks around. The place is nice. Kept well but there is a lot of stuff. Mostly pictures of the three from different places and events. Yongguk trips on Daehyun’s leg as he walks in, causing his face to turn red from embarrassment. He apologizes profusely before calming down when Daehyun just smiles at him. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay, babe.” Daehyun says calmly. 

 

“Oh fucking hell.” Yongguk throws his hands up. 

 

He practically jumps on top of Daehyun, pulling him in for a kiss. Daehyun is surprised at Yongguk’s boldness. He kisses back, putting everything into it. They grind against each other until Daehyun can’t take it anymore. He pushes Yongguk off and drags him to his bedroom. They quickly strip as they stumble to the bed in the dark. Daehyun pushes Yongguk down, wrapping his fingers in his hair. Yongguk moans out as Daehyun starts kissing his jawline. They get quiet when they hear the front door open, but don’t stop. The rest of the night they are completely intertwined with each other. Neither of them let go or slow down. Eventually, at some point in the night they fall asleep, Daehyun laying on top of Yongguk’s chest. 

 

Daehyun wakes up suddenly to an empty bed. He looks around confused, grabbing his phone from the floor. There are multiple missed texts from Yongguk. 

 

[ **Pregnant** ]: sorry I had to leave 

[ **Pregnant** ]: I had work to do. 

[ **Pregnant** ]: I’ll call when I’m done. 

[ **Pregnant** ]: thanks baby doll 

 

He raises an eyebrow, wondering what work Yongguk had to do, knowing he doesn’t have a job. His eyes read over the words ‘baby doll’ a million times before me finally turns his screen off. He smiles and hold the phone in his chest, running to his closet to change. When he walks out, there is garbage all over the hallway. He runs up to Youngjae’s room and throws the door open. Youngjae jumps up, covering his body with the covers. He pulls the covers over, the obvious shape of a Himchan. Daehyun laughs and rolls his eyes has he closes the door. But not before yelling at the two to clean up their mess. 

 

Daehyun goes to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He slips on something wet but just ignores it, not really wanting to know what it is. His trek back to the room is tiring as he feels how stiff his body is. He laughs to himself, knowing the reason why. A memory of Yongguk quickly changing that song comes into his mind. He wonders what that song was. His laptop is dusty as he pulls it out from under his bed. He cracks his knuckles and begins his research on the song that played on the radio. He finds the song but the title is in English so he can’t read it. As he listens, he notices how familiar the voices sound. When the song finishes, he googles a picture of Yongguk. 

  
  


“Oh my fucking god.” He yells out loud. 

 

[ **Dadhyun** ]: WHEN WERE U GONNA TELL ME 

[ **Dadhyun** ]: you guys are famous

[ **Dadhyun** ]: I’m dating a celebrity

 

[ **Pregnant** ]: I uh...didn’t know how to tell you

[ **Pregnant** ]: we are recording today so I can’t talk much. Sorry 

[ **Pregnant** ]: we aren’t that well known 

 

[ **Dadhyun** ]: ur on the radio, don’t lie. 

[ **Dadhyun** ]: I won’t make a big deal out of it. Don’t worry. 

 

[ **Pregnant** ]: thank you, baby doll 

 

[ **Dadhyun** ]: also yes. Please keep calling me that 

 

Youngjae and Himchan walk into Daehyun’s room after hearing him yell out. They stare confused and amused as they try to figure out why he was making all that noise. 

 

“Guys, oh my fuck. Those three are in a band.” Daehyun says, almost falling as he gets off his bed. He shows them a picture on his phone. 

 

“Wait. BangLoUp. I’ve heard that name on the radio. What the fuck?” Youngjae gets even more confused. “How did we never figure that out?” 

 

“I think they are just trying to live on the down low. So don’t go around spreading shit.” 

 

Youngjae turns to Himchan and widens his eyes, smiling like an idiot. “We fucked celebrities!” 

 

“Oh fucking lord.” He puts his head down “Oh! But we all agree, stupid fucking name, right?” 

 

They all nod. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **Slut Moon** ]: Running a bit late, Zelo’s almost there 

 

[ **YaMaZaKi** ]: okay. Should have texted PD but sure I’ll tell him. 

 

[ **Olez** ]: so how mad would PD be if I forgot my keycard

 

[ **YaMaZaKi** ]: gosh why don’t you go ask him. 

[ **YaMaZaKi** ]: he’s not even that scary. Just talk to him 

 

[ **Olez** ]: called. He said he’s gonna rip my nose ring out. 

 

[ **Slut Moon** ]: ok guys. Omw. Does anyone need condoms or what looks like LSD? 

 

[ **YaMaZaKi** ]: who the fuck are you with? 

 

[ **Slut Moon** ]: Uber thing says Steve 

 

[ **Olez** ]: oh fucking Christ. It’s uber 

 

[ **Slut Moon** ]: I mean he ain’t high but definitely a bad driver. 

[ **Slut Moon** ]: pulling up now. 

[ **Slut Moon** ]: lol Zelo getting chewed out

 

Jongup gets out of the car and walks to the door. He puts his keycard to the sensor and opens it, sticking his tongue out at Zelo. Zelo glares over at him, looking back up to the producer. He puts his head down and apologizes as they walk in the building. The producer smiles and looks at him. 

 

“Don’t worry, Jongup was late. His ass is gonna get chewed out too.” He says. 

 

Zelo smiles back as they walk up to production. Yongguk sits on the couch, playing a game on his phone. Jongup is stretching for some unknown reason. He stops and flops down beside Yongguk, Zelo joining soon after. They look up when there’s a knock on the door. Their manager brings in three lunch boxes, filled with food. Jongup practically throws his body off the couch grabbing for a box. They thank the manager but he tells them it was a fan that got them. 

 

Yongguk takes the middle box and sets it in front of him. He notices the notes written on the tops of all of them. His heart flutters as he reads them. 

 

_ To my dearest friends and lovely boyfriend: I hope your recording goes well. Good luck on your promotions. Make sure to eat well and stay hydrated!  _

 

_ Love, Daehyun ❤️ _

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **Suck-ed** ]: Hey, I just found out your famous. Can I get your autograph...with your dick..in my mouth 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **Himdamn** ]: BOY IF YOU TEXT ZELO ONE MORE TIME i'LL RIP UR DICK OFF.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yongguk: Sorta a Bad Boy, Scared of Jonglo, PullTheTigger, Y.W.F  
> Himchan: Himtaro, 4urPleasure   
> Daehyun: That Bae, Daefuckinghyun, Daeeeee, dtf  
> Youngjae: yjyjyj, Personal Vibrator   
> Jongup: Mjup, glamoup  
> Zelo: ZeTooLow

[ **That Bae** ]: Babe?

 

[ **Sorta a Bad Boy** ]: Yes sir?

 

[ **That Bae** ]: ..Im?

[ **That Bae** ]: Lets see a movie tomorrow night. 

 

[ **Sorta a Bad Boy** ]: I don’t like movies. Can’t we just get dinner then cuddle all night at my new place?

 

[ **That Bae** ]: that sounds better. You should plan the dates more often 

 

[ **Sorta a Bad Boy** ]: u kno what sounds better…

[ **Sorta a Bad Boy** ] ….

 

[ **That Bae** ]: will you just say it! 

 

[ **Sorta a Bad Boy** ]: You and I smashing in the back of my brand new car 

  
  


Daehyun nearly drops his phone when he reads this. He grabs his chest and begins to pace. His room is too small so he goes to the living room. Youngjae and Himchan watch him get more and more flustered while they cuddle on the couch. 

 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Youngjae asks. 

 

“Guk said he wanted to fuck in his car.” Daehyun widens his eyes as he says it out loud. 

 

“Aw, fun. Don’t worry. It’s basically the same as when you have sex in bed. Just a bit more cramped.” 

 

“Youngjae, we’ve never had sex. We got close but we were so drunk we fell asleep.”

 

“Wait- Hold up. Does that mean you’re still a virgin?” 

 

Himchan sits up quickly. “Wait! You two never had sex?” He points to Youngjae then to Daehyun. 

 

[ **Sorta a Bad Boy** ]: So…..?

 

Daehyun panics. “He wants an answer!” He jumps on top of a chair. 

 

“Also, yeah, we never fucked because we wanted to wait.” Youngjae says awkwardly. “Babydoll, are you ready to have sex?”

 

“Have I even given you the talk yet?” Himchan grabs his chest and gasps. “Do it but be safe okay! Mommy loves you.” 

 

Daehyun growls in frustration and walks outside. On the porch, there is a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He lights one and stares at his phone screen. 

 

[That Bae]: Sounds amazing. Can’t wait. 

 

Yongguk hyperventilates slightly as he reads Daehyun’s response. He falls over on the couch, into Jongup’s lap and giggles.

 

“What are you so happy for?”  Jongup questions him in between bites of popcorn. 

 

“Dae said he would fuck me in the car.” Yongguk smiles. 

 

Jongup chokes on the popcorn, leaning forward and both Yongguk and Zelo hit his back. He coughs the kernel out and curses. “I didn’t exactly expect you to say that.” 

 

“Have you had sex before?” Zelo asks. “Like ever?” 

 

Yongguk shakes his head and stares awkwardly. “So, how do I-” 

 

“Wanna fuck?” Jongup suggests to Zelo. 

 

“All day everyday, babe.” Zelo replies. 

 

“Follow us, Tigger.” 

 

Jongup stands up and leads Zelo into the bedroom. Yongguk follows, for some ungodly reason. He watches as the two tease each other. Zelo runs his fingers through Jongup’s hair, pulling slightly. 

 

“Okay, I’ve gotten farther than this. We got really fucking close once. Just-Just didn’t you know, um, go in.” 

 

“For fucks sake, you can say you didn’t stick your dick in him and he didn’t do the same.” Jongup gets annoyed from the sudden sexual tension. “You want to learn how? Watch closely but not too closely. We don’t need a threesome.” 

 

[ **Scared of Jonglo** ]: Is it cheating to watch your best friends fuck?

 

[ **Daefuckinghyun** ]: Excuse? 

 

[ **Scared of Jonglo** ]: They were teaching me how to..have sex….

 

[ **Daefuckinghyun** ]: u a virgin too?

 

[ **Scared of Jonglo** ]: too…….???

 

[ **Daefuckinghyun** ]: so yeah im a virgin still. 

 

[ **Scared of Jonglo** ]: that is the biggest relief of my life

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[ **Himtaro** ]: those dumbasses are gonna fuck this up. 

 

[ **yjyjyj** ]: i’m gonna fuck you up 

 

[ **Himtaro** ]: that isnt sexual. 

 

[ **yjyjyj** ]: yeah imma beat your ass if you dont get home and do the fucking dishes 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Mjup added 2 people to Orgy? Sure Why Not? _

 

[ **Mjup** ]: Welcome gays

 

[ **Personal Vibrator** ]: suck my ass 

 

[ **4urPleasure** ]: Yj, shut up. 

 

[ **Daeeeee** ]: If only he knew how 

 

[ **PullTheTigger** ]: #muted 

 

[ **ZeTooLow** ]: This is gonna be fun!! 

 

[ **Mjup** ]: How am I the only one with a normal username?

 

[ **Daeeeee** ]: Mine isn’t that bad

 

[ **Personal Vibrator** ]: shh adults are talking 

 

[ **Daeeeee** ]: I’m 24?

 

[ **4urPleasure** ]: close ur virgin eyes 

 

_ Daeeeee has removed PullTheTigger from the group _

 

[ **Mjup** ]: Bold. 

[ **Mjup** ]: you can stay 

 

_ Daeeeee is typing…. _

 

_ Daeeeee has left the group _

 

[ **Mjup** ]: Rude

 

_ Mjup added 2 people to Orgy? Sure Why Not? _

 

[ **Mjup** ]: a bad joke is bad

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yongguk shakes with nerves as he tears his closet apart. Jongup and Zelo watch him struggle to find an outfit. After about ten minutes they finally step in to help. Zelo sits Yongguk down on his bed and walks to the closet. 

 

“Okay, so I basically wear the same shit everyday so I have no idea how to help you.” Zelo says, turning back and sitting on the bed as well.

 

“Luckily, I have great style so I can help you.” Jongup replies, prompting eye rolls from the two. 

 

“Alright but I only have an hour so please hurry up.” Yongguk sits anxiously. “If you don’t find something in the next 5 minutes I’m calling our dress coordinator.” 

 

“No-no. I’ve got this.” He pauses. “Actually here try this on and send Daehyun a picture.” 

 

“You know you’re serious when you actually call someone their real name.” 

 

Yongguk walks to his bathroom and quickly changes. He looks at himself in the mirror a little too long, prompting a knock on the door. Jongup hands him his phone as he walks out. Yongguk laughs as he remembers he has to take a selfie. 

 

[ **Y.W.F** ]: hey

[ **Y.W.F.** ]: 

[ **Y.W.F.** ]: this look good? 

 

[dtf]: ajshdhd 

 

Yongguk looks up at the two. “He keyboard smashed.” 

 

“That’s a good thing.” Zelo nods. 

 

——————————————————————-

 

Daehyun looks down at his outfit and decides to send a photo as well. 

 

[ **dtf** ]: 

[ **dtf** ]: I like plaid too

 

[ **Y.W.F.** ]: oh my god 

[ **Y.W.F.** ]: ur hair 

 

[ **dtf** ]: oh have you not seen my new hair yet? 

 

[ **Y.W.F.** ]: you wanna come over sooner and stay later? 

 

[ **dtf** ]: I can come whenever you want me to. 

 

——————————————————————-

 

[ **glamoup** ]: what did you say to the princess to make him choke like that. 

 

Daehyun reads what he sent Yongguk and laughs hysterically. He tries to cover his mouth to soften the noise but it’s no use. Youngjae walks into his room and flops on the bed next to him. 

 

“I haven’t heard you laugh like that since the Halloween party last year.” Youngjae says, shocked yet charmed. 

 

“Wow. This is such a weird feeling. I’ve never felt so happy in my life. I mean-well.” Daehyun pauses remembering back to when he first met Youngjae. “Other than us.”

 

“Don’t worry, I still have all our memories too. I’m the idiot that ruined a good thing. But! I’m excited for you having found someone to make you feel like how Himchan makes me feel. Good on you.” 

 

“Am I ready for this?” 

 

“For sex?” Youngjae’s brow raises. “Definitely.” 

 

“No. For a serious relationship.” 

 

“How long have you two been dating?” 

 

“Like 3 months?” 

 

“Buddy, this long and he’s only just now asking for sex? Keep him. Marry him. Have his babies.” 

 

Daehyun can’t help but smile and laugh. “Shut the fuck up. I hate you.” 

 

Youngjae hugs him tightly. “I love you, babe.” 

 

“Love you, too.”

 

Himchan bursts into the room holding a bottle of rum and three shot glasses. He sets them on Daehyun’s desk, pouring the shots and taking one. Youngjae stands and happily grabs a shot glass. He hands the other to Daehyun. 

 

“I have to drive.” Daehyun hesitates. 

 

“One shot won’t kill you.” Himchan pouts. 

 

“I feel like I should still say no but fuck it.” 

 

Daehyun takes the shot and sets the glass heavily on his night stand. He yells out and stands up, shaking off the alcohol. Youngjae and Himchan cheer him on as he takes a drink of water from the bottle he had on his stand. They all cheer as they walk to the front door. Daehyun grabs his lanyard and puts his shoes on. Youngjae slaps his back as he starts to leave. The two jump back as Daehyun suddenly rushes back in. 

 

“Ah, I’m not sure I can do this.” Daehyun yells out. 

 

“Just remember how sexy and deep his voice is and you’ve seen how nice is body is and how he moves.” Youngjae encourages him. 

 

“Shit, you’re right.” He hugs and instinctively kisses Youngjae on the cheek. “Oh, sorry. Habit!”

 

He waves and quickly runs to his car. The two watch him drive off before closing the door. Himchan sighs and walks over to the living room. Youngjae walks in after him and notices him deep in thought. He questions but at first Himchan brushes him off. 

 

“Earth to Himchan?” Youngjae waves his hands in front of his face. 

 

“Are you still in love with Daehyun?” Himchan boldly asks, shocking Youngjae a bit. “You seemed to be over each other and now that he’s finally happy you’ve been acting a lot different.” 

 

“I-I don’t know. Oh god, am I falling in love with him again?” 

 

Youngjae stares across the room at a picture of him and Daehyun. He smiles and closes his eyes. Himchan puts his heads down. Youngjae remembers the day that he took Daehyun home. He was surprised by how light he was, able to caring him from the front door to the bedroom. His face drops as he remembers how warm Daehyun felt. Youngjae snaps back to reality and looks at Himchan. He wraps his arms around him and hugs him tightly. 

 

“But you know what?” Youngjae asks, kissing Himchan’s cheek. “I’m still hella gay for you.” 

 

“Thanks?” Himchan glares. 

 

——————————————————————-

 

Yongguk jumps up as he hears a car pull into the driveway. He turns to look at Jongup and Zelo for what to do next. They gesture for him to meet Daehyun at the door. He sneakily looks out the window at the car. Daehyun sits there, gripping the steering wheel hard. He takes a few hard breaths before he gets out, making his way towards the door. Yongguk throws the curtain back and runs down towards the foyer. He opens the door and smiles, greeting Daehyun with a hug and kiss. Daehyun takes his shoes off and looks around at the place, fascinated. 

 

“This is really your new house?” Daehyun asks, amazed. “Holy shit.” 

 

“Hard work sure does pay off!” Zelo yells across the room, bouncing up towards his room. 

 

“I’m so proud of you guys. I’m proud of you, baby.” 

 

Yongguk smiles and puts his head down to hide his blushing. “Stop it, you’re making me feel warm inside.” 

 

Daehyun lets or a cute laugh. “I think that’s a good thing? So, you know I’m curious. What’s the car look like?” 

 

“Oh! Yes! Come downstairs. It’s in the garage!” 

 

Yongguk leads Daehyun down the stairs by his arm. He goes to open the door to the garage but is stopped by Daehyun grabbing him. Daehyun turns him around and pushes his back against the door. He threads his hand through Yongguk’s hair, kissing him hard. Yongguk moans against his mouth, pulling him closer. He slowly brings his hands down Daehyun’s body, digging his nails into his thigh. Their bodies match together as they grind against each other’s hips. Yongguk pulls at Daehyun’s jeans, while blinding trying to open the door. They stumble into the garage, refusing to pull apart from each other. Yongguk leads Daehyun against the driver’s side of the car. Daehyun throws his head back when Yongguk claws at his hip bones. 

 

“I want to ride you in the driver’s seat.” Daehyun pants and smirks, pulling Yongguk by his hair to unlock the car. 

 

As Yongguk opens the door, Daehyun pushes him against the frame. He reaches around to Yongguk’s neck, wrapping his hand lightly around it. His heart pounds as he moves the hand up to his mouth, placing two fingers on his lips. He bites at Yongguk’s shoulder, making his moan out. As he moans, Daehyun shoved the fingers into his mouth. He pulls off and turns Yongguk around, forcing his thumb through his lips. Yongguk lightly bites down, while staring into Daehyun’s eyes. 

 

The two pull away and just stare at each other. Yongguk gasps slightly as he forgets to breathe. Daehyun’s eyes begin to gloss as he smiles. 

 

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life.” Daehyun places his hand on Yongguk’s cheek. He doesn’t hide his nervous shaking as his emotions hit him. “I love you.” 

 

Yongguk wraps his hands around Daehyun’s arms. “I love you, too.” 

 

Yongguk blushing quickly fades as he get serious. He gets into the car and slides the seat back. Daehyun bites as his lip as Yongguk pats his leg, beckoning for him to sit. Daehyun smirks, crawling in on top of him. He props his feet under himself, resting his body slowly on Yongguk’s. Yongguk feels Daehyun’s chest rise and fall quickly as he gets closer to him. He wraps his arms Daehyun’s waist, slowly sliding his shirt off over his head. 

 

His pulse rises as Daehyun kisses his neck. He pushes Daehyun’s body up and attempts to undo his belt. Daehyun stops him and does it himself, unbuttoning his jeans as well. The two jump and turn red when Daehyun accidentally honks the horn. They giggle while rushing out, hoping no one heard. Yongguk buttons his pants and laughs loudly at the embarrassment. He picks Daehyun up by the waist and begins to carry him back into the house. Jongup peeks around the corner of the kitchen and sees Yongguk taking Daehyun to his room. 

 

“They are awkwardly cute.” Jongup laughs, walking back to the living room.  


End file.
